


I noticed you looking at me...

by Leonie_Demian



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Demian/pseuds/Leonie_Demian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a friend’s house party, Jack sees his high school crush Mark Fischbach. <br/>Being way too shy to approach him, Jack just watches Mark from a distance.<br/>Mark notices, and chooses to approach him.<br/>Surprisingly, Mark doesn’t react like Jack expected him to at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack felt warmth creep up on his cheeks as he made his way towards the table with the beverages.  
How embarrassing!  
Mark, the hot sorta-jock-sorta-nerdy guy from his school just caught him staring open mouthed at him. All while looking nonchalantly sexy just talking to his friends and sipping at his drink.  
He had looked at Jack with his beautiful brown eyes, easily captivation Jack’s gaze.  
Had Jack been a normal person, Jack would just have looked away.  
But no, he just had to be an absolute weirdo and keep staring at him.  
He had only been awakened by Mark moving.  
‘Oh shit, he’s coming over!’  
Being the nervous wreck he’d always been, Jack pretty much fled towards the drinks.  
Fearing the confrontation, he poured himself some beer into a red plastic cup, and held onto it.  
Mark must’ve thought that Jack was incredibly strange.  
Mark must want to humiliate him by making fun about the incident just now.  
Mark must -  
“Hey.”  
Jack turned around.  
Mark!  
…  
“Uh, HI!”, Jack squealed, embarrassed by how high his voice sounded just now, especially compared to the deep baritone of Mark.  
“So uh, yeah. You go my school, right?”, the black haired teen asked, apparently not fazed by Jack’s exclamation.  
“Yes, Mark! Uhm, I know you. Sorta. Well, I mean, you know, you’re pretty popular, and I…. uhm”  
Jack became flustered. He got angry at himself, spewing such dumb nonsense. Now Mark really knew what an idiot Jack was.  
Surprisingly, Mark laughed. A warm and deep laugh, making Jack feel all weird inside.  
A good kind of weird, he had to admit to himself.  
“You’re actually cute! What’s your name?”  
Cute?  
Did Mark fucking Fischbach just call Jack, an awkward green-haired creep, cute?  
Might’ve been due to the alcohol. Might’ve been a cruel joke Jack has yet to get.  
But somehow, Jack did allow himself to hope, if only for a short amount of time.  
“It’s Jack. Well, actually Sean McLoughlin, but I go by Jack.”  
“Jack is then”, Mark smiled with his perfect teeth.  
“So, I notice you looking at me earlier…”, Mark contunied.  
Oh god.  
Jack lowered his eyes, too ashamed to look into Mark’s anymore.  
He only now noticed the flushed cheeks of the half Korean, and the faint smell of alcohol coming from Mark’s pretty mouth.  
‘Huh. I guess ‘Asian Glow’ is real’, Jack thought to himself.  
After an uncomfortable silence, he stuttered: “Uh yeah, I-I was. What about it?”  
Jack felt hot.  
He was almost certain everybody here was able to feel the heat radiating from the skinny body of the Irish teen.  
Jack didn’t notice that Mark had stepped closer to him, until he felt Mark’s breath and the vibration of his voice on his skin.  
“Do you want to make out?”, Mark asked, with a courage unknown to himself.  
Perhaps the alcohol was of help, perhaps the heat of the moment had pushed Mark Fischbach over the edge to actually ask such a risqué question.  
Jack’s breath hitched in his throat.  
He decided he wouldn’t even think about the various reasons this moment right then and there was downright impossible to happen.  
Pressing his lips together, he just stared at Mark’s broad chest. He nodded, the motion almost too soft too be noticed.  
“Come with me”, Mark murmured, intertwining their fingers.  
Jack’s knees felt like jelly as he followed Mark up the stairs, passing a couple of drunk school mates.  
He was afraid of someone making a mean homophobic comment, but nobody seemed to care. They were all enjoying this house party in their own way.  
“This way, I know where to go. I visit often”, Mark told him, seemingly a little nervous if his voice was any indication.  
He opened up a door, leading the two of them into a dark room.  
The host didn’t intend for anybody to be in here.  
They shouldn’t be here.  
The door closed with a small click. Jack and Mark were completely alone now.  
Jack looked at the handsome face of the other, which was illuminated by the silver moonlight seeping through the windows.  
Mark softly put his hands on Jack’s waist, and hesitated.  
He looked into the crystal blue of Jack’s eyes as if to ask for permission.  
Jack bit his lip after Mark pulled the shorter teen towards him and caused him to gasp.  
“Is this okay?”, Mark asked, concern audible in the question.  
“Yes! Of course Mark, I… I want this. I really really want this. Don’t worry”, Jack responded.  
“Okay, just… tell me if, uh…”  
Jack nodded.  
“Yeah.”  
Jack placed his arms on Mark’s shoulders, keeping him close.  
The first time their lips touched, it was gentle and short.  
Jack felt shock waves spreading through his entire body.  
He kept his eyes closed, waiting for Mark to take action again.  
The second time they kissed, Jack grew more and more courageous.  
He pressed his lips harder to Mark’s.  
The latter saw this as an encouragement to deepen the kiss, and grabbing Jack’s fluffy green hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the (hopefully long awaited) second chapter has come!  
> It was a lot of fun to write this one - I hope you like it!  
> Again, I have no beta and english is still only my second language (such a surprise, right?) so if you find any mistakes or things that simply sound odd, I'd be glad to hear them!  
> Kudos are very appreaciated, and comments make my day!  
> So without any further ado -  
> Enjoy ;)

“I don’t even want to know what I look like right now”, Jack laughed.  
Hair tousled and messy from Mark’s hands, with lips red and swollen from kissing.  
“You look amazing, don’t worry”, Mark reassured him in a calming voice.  
Although he tried not to think about it, Jack feared the moment he’d have to walk out of this room and face other people. It was painfully obvious what they’ve been doing together, and, while Mark was most definitely a catch, Jack didn’t want everybody to know about them.  
Well, Jack wasn’t exactly out yet.  
“Besides, we don’t have to leave right now.”  
Mark’s voice interrupted Jack’s thoughts.  
While he was happy Mark was seemingly still interested in spending time with him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go further tonight.  
Maybe Jacks thoughts showed themselves clearly on his face, or maybe Mark was just really good at reading faces, because he seemed to know exactly what was going on inside Jack.  
“I just want to get to know you a little better, okay?”, Mark asked, giving Jack a quick peck on the lips.  
“I’d love that!”, Jack smiled.  
He was glad the other one was so understanding.  
“Now, let’s get comfy first, shall we?”, Mark smirked.  
Stepping away from him – Jack already felt cold from the lack of Mark’s body warmth – Mark rummaged through a closet in the corner of their room.  
Jack didn’t even realize it being there.  
Granted, he’d had Mark’s tongue in his mouth, so he couldn’t really care about something trivial like that.  
“Catch!”  
Jack was startled by something fluffy hitting his chest.  
“A pillow?”  
“Yeah, a couple of ‘em are here, plus some blankets!”  
Jack laughed as he helped the very enthusiastic Mark to build some kind of blanket fort.

Jack snuggled closer to Mark, laying his head on the other teen’s chest.  
This was actually really nice.  
Mark had his strong left arm wrapped tightly around Jack’s body.  
He took one of Jack’s hands, intertwining their fingers.  
Bringing them to his lips, Mark kissed them gently.  
“You hopeless romantic”, Jack chuckled, blushing bright pink.  
“Tell me everything about you, Jack. I want to know, what kind of person you are.”  
Jack thought about it for a couple of seconds.  
“Uhm…. I don’t really know, what to tell you. I’m not that interesting.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll listen. I am quite curious about you, Jackaboy.”

And so, Jack talked about himself, probably longer than he ever did before.  
He spoke about his family back in Ireland. About his four siblings and how loud home has always been.  
He talked about being an exchange student, and how different it was to live in the USA compared to Ireland.  
He told Mark about his friends, his favorite video games, his school life and even talked about his dreams and the future.  
It was somewhat relaxing to just talk about himself, to get some things off his chest.  
Jack kept sneaking glances at Mark, just to check if he was still interested.  
Mark’s continuous attention felt new and surprising to Jack, who was used to being talked over, especially since he was the youngest in his family.  
“You’re a really good listener.”  
“Honestly, it’s quite easy when you’re listening to someone as interesting as you.  
Jack blushed a deep shade of red, hoping that Mark couldn’t see the difference in the weak moonlight.  
“But uh, that’s about it, I guess.”  
That was everything he was ready to talk about now.  
“What about you, Mark? Tell me about your life.”  
Mark pressed a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips.  
“I will, but only if…”  
He suddenly had a mischievous look on his face.  
“…you keep me entertained”, he grinned, pulling the slim body of Jack on top of himself.  
“Alright, if that makes you happy!”, Jack laughed.  
Jack pressed his lips to the ones of Mark, who then deepened the kiss.

Mark’s deep voice soon lulled Jack into a drowsy and relaxed state.  
He would’ve fallen asleep if it wasn’t for Mark’s hands caressing his sides and for the kisses the two of them shared.  
“I could stay like this forever…”, Jack sighed.  
Mark looked at him.  
Dark eyes meeting bright ones.  
“We could arrange that. Well, uh, at least for tonight.”  
Jack’s heart skipped a beat.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m pretty sure it’ll be alright for us to just stay the night. If you wanna, then I’m all yours tonight.”  
“All mine…”, Jack muttered, drawing invisible patterns on Mark’s chest, “that would be nice.”  
Mark tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller teen’s frame.  
Not speaking any more words, the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Falling asleep, Jack felt a mixture of happiness, excitement and… guilt.  
He wasn’t exactly sure in which direction Mark wanted this to go, so Jack hadn’t talked to him about it, but still, he felt guilty.  
Jack would have to tell him tomorrow, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy his body warmth, and Mark’s slow breaths he could feel on his skin.  
He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

“Good morning sunshine!”  
A cheerful, yet soft voice woke Jack up.  
“You’re way too cheery for this early hour, Fischbach”, he groaned.  
“Oh, using last names now, McLoughlin?”  
Jack blinked against the way too bright sunlight now illuminating the room.  
“Besides, it’s not that early anymore, sleepy head.”  
Jack didn’t really want this moment too end, but the more he’d cling onto it, the harder it would be to actually get up.  
“Guess I’ll better get going then…”, Jack responded.  
He then separated his body from Mark’s, and stood up.  
“Yeah, I’ll uh, take you outside.”

Sneaking out of the house felt weird.  
A handful of people were still strewn about, still sleeping.  
The two of them didn’t talk. They didn’t want to wake anyone up , of course, but Jack was thankful for the silence. That meant, that the moment didn’t have to end yet.

“So uh, I have to go to my bus stop now.”  
Silence.  
“Do you… do you want to come to my place tonight? I got tons of video games you could check out”  
‘Now or never, Jack. Now or never.’  
“Mark I uhm, there’s something I should tell you…”  
Visibly concerned, Mark asked: “What is it?”  
Jack kept his eyes glued to the ground.  
He didn’t want to look into Mark’s eyes.  
How should he say this? How would anyone say this?  
Of course he could use a lot of words to get his point across. He could carefully build the sentences to try to make it easier for both of them.  
But would it really make a difference?  
Besides, Jack had always been one for a more direct approach.  
Fuck it.  
“I’m going back to Ireland.”  
…  
All Jack could hear, was blood rushing through his ears.  
“When?”  
He averted his eyes, now watching Marks chest.  
“When are you leaving?”  
Mark was going to be so mad Jack had kept quiet for so long.  
“In a week.”  
Jack’s voice was heavy with his emotions he desperately tried not to show.  
“Then we have no time to waste.”  
Jack finally looked into the eyes of Mark, bewildered by the response.  
Mark smiled a kind smile, but with sadness in his eyes.  
“What?”  
“If we only have that much time left together, then we better use it right. After all, a week can feel terribly small”, Mark added.  
Holy fuck.  
‘How do I deserve him?’  
How could anyone even deserve Mark Fischbach?  
Jack managed to nod, unable to speak, too stunned by the amazing person in front of him.  
“Gimme your phone, I’ll put in my address and stuff, okay?”  
Jack’s fingers were shaking as he gave Mark his phone.  
He watched the dark haired teen type away at the phone.  
How did he not realize how beautiful Mark’s fingers were?  
There was a lot he still wanted to discover about this boy.  
“Sooo, how about seven?”  
Mark’s smile was adorably shy, but still as bright as ever.  
‘What have I ever done to deserve him?’  
Before Jack could think about it, he grabbed Mark’s face.  
‘I want him so much!’  
He pulled the very surprised Mark in a passionate kiss.  
Their faces clashed together in a desperate attempt to be close to each other.  
Jack felt Mark’s breath quickening.  
His brain was occupied with only one thing: Mark.  
Before it became too heated, Mark pulled away, hands still on Jack’s hips.  
“I’ll see you tonight then?”  
Mark’s hopeful smile made Jack’s heart skip a beat.  
How could anyone ever say no to that face?  
“I’m looking forward to it.”

Waiting for an evening to come has never felt longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is one of my first fanfictions - please tell me what you think!  
> I don't have a beta, and my native language is not english, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me!  
> If you guys liked this enough, then I'll definetely write more soon!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
